La Torcida Mente de THEEVILDOER
by THEEVILDOER
Summary: Un conjunto de todo tipo de historias, desde lemons hasta one-shots. Algunos ligados a mis historias, otros no.


**Inocencia robada.**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza con dos adolescentes muy especiales que eran como ningún otro en este mundo.  
El primero es un joven mapache ladrón que proviene de una larga línea de maestros ladrones, cuyo nombre es Sly Cooper, y el segundo es una joven gata quien es una aprendiz de la Turbo Unidad de Fuerza y Furor, quien responde al nombre de Kitty Katswell. También me gustaría añadir que ambos tienen dieciséis años.  
Ellos se habían conocido hacía poco más de un año durante el primer robo de Sly en el Museo de Petrópolis, y durante su cuarto encuentro, los dos jóvenes se las habían arreglado para quedar atrapados en una caja después de que Sly y Kitty se resbalaran desde el techo de un almacén semiabandonado, y luego que un trabajador distraído atornillase la tapa de la caja en la que habían caído. Como no tenían nada mejor que hacer mientras trataban de encontrar una manera de salir o esperar por ayuda, los dos de habían estado charlando acerca de sí mismos. Ese día, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no eran tan diferentes el uno del otro, ambos peleaban contra el crimen, sólo que desde diferentes lados de la ley, y así empezaron a gustarse mutuamente.  
Habían empezado a salir desde hacía ya un año, lo que pasó a ser una tarea casi imposible. Sin embargo, ellos se las habían arreglado para mantener su relación en secreto de todo el mundo, ni siquiera TUFF ni la Banda Cooper se habían enterado de ello. Aún era todo un misterio el cómo se las habían arreglado para hacer una cosa así.  
Ahora estaban en la casa de Kitty, donde estaban solos porque la mamá de Kitty había tenido que ir al mercado y no volvería por lo menos en 3 horas. Los dos estaban hablando en la sala, sentados uno al lado del otro. Sly llevaba una camiseta negra, jeans azules y tenis blancos. Mientras que Kitty llevaba puesta una blusa roja, jeans ajustados y botas negras.  
\- Es muy agradable estar contigo cariño, ya sabes, sin tener una arma entre tú y yo. - Dijo Sly amorosamente a su novia.  
Kitty, sin embargo, tenía una expresión de tristeza en su rostro.  
\- Sólo espero que nadie nos descubra, no quiero que alguien te mande a la cárcel. - Dijo Kitty con preocupación.  
Sly le sonrió cálidamente a su novia y luego le tomó la mano derecha entre las suyas .  
\- Calma, Kitty, hemos estado saliendo desde hace un año, estoy seguro de que estaremos a salvo. - Dijo Sly mientras le sonreía a su novia. - Yo sé que estar saliendo ha sido duro todo este tiempo, pero siempre y cuando los dos guardemos nuestra distancia cuando Jack, Bentley o Murray estén cerca, no hay necesidad de preocuparse.  
\- Ojalá pudiera estar tan segura de eso como tú, Sly.  
Sly le sonrió a su novia, él sabía lo difícil era mantener su relación lejos de la mirada pública, y que casi los habían atrapado en innumerables ocasiones. Sin embargo, parecía que el destino estaba siempre a su lado. Así que, para calmar un poco a Kitty, Sly le dio un beso en los labios.  
Kitty fue sorprendida por el repentino beso, y una vez que había terminado, Sly la miró a los ojos con una expresión que hizo su corazón se derritiera.  
\- Cálmate, Kitty, sólo tienes que confiar en que todo va a estar bien. - Dijo Sly con calma.  
\- Gracias, mi amor, es por eso que te amo. - Dijo Kitty con una sonrisa.  
Kitty puso sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de su novio y le dio un beso apasionado. Sly se sorprendió al principio, pero casi de inmediato le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión.  
Cuando rompieron el beso, Sly le estaba sonriendo amorosamente a Kitty.  
\- ¿Qué pasa con toda la pasión, Kit? - Preguntó Sly en un tono juguetón.  
\- No lo sé, sólo me dejé llevar, Sly. - Kitty respondió. - ¿No te gustó?  
\- No, no me gustó nadita - Dijo Sly con severidad.  
Kitty bajó la cabeza y se sonrojó, se sentía avergonzada de su comportamiento y lo que Sly había dicho no ayudó en lo más mínimo.  
Pero él no lo había dicho de esa manera.  
\- No me gustó porque me encantó, Kitty. - Dijo Sly mientras le levantaba la mirada Kitty por su barbilla.  
Kitty sonrió y golpeó a Sly juguetonamente en el hombro.  
\- No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez. - Dijo Kitty mientras sonreía.  
\- Muy bien, sólo porque me lo pediste bien y bonito.  
Kitty abrazó a su novio fuertemente, ella lo amaba profundamente, y ella sabía que él la amaba también.  
Kitty besó a Sly una vez más y los dos se acurrucaron en el sofá, Sly sonrió y cerró los ojos, mientras la mente de Kitty divagó en sus pensamientos, luego ella comenzó a preguntarse si era hora de ir al siguiente nivel. La aprendiz suspiró profundamente, entonces Kitty miró a su novio y le dijo:  
\- ¿Sly?  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Kitty? - Preguntó Sly.  
\- ¿Crees que es el momento de... ya sabes... ir a... al siguiente nivel?... - Preguntó Kitty tímidamente mientras ella jugaba con sus dedos.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Yo... Hum... No sé cómo decirlo...  
\- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?  
\- Bueno... Yo... No sé si deberíamos... ya sabes... ¿tener relaciones?...  
\- ¿Quieres decir hacer el amor?  
Kitty sonrojó por lo franco que su novio había sido al responder a su pregunta, pero asintió con la cabeza con rapidez y nerviosismo.  
Sly se sorprendió una vez más, él ya se había preguntado eso también, pero al ser el caballero que él era, nunca forzaría a su novia a hacer nada que ella no quisiera. Además, sabía que Kitty era todavía virgen, y le parecía que un ladrón como él no era digno de tomar la virginidad de una chica tan especial como Kitty Katswell. Él sentía que eso no era correcto.  
\- Kitty, no creo que eso sea una buena idea. - Dijo Sly mientras él ponía su mano sobre la mejilla derecha de Kitty. - Quiero decir, mírame, soy apenas digno de tenerte como mi novia, eres una chica buena y hermosa, y yo he oído a muchas personas decir que la primera vez de una chica tiene que ser con alguien especial, no un malviviente como yo.  
Kitty frunció el ceño un poco y luego sonrió.  
\- Sly, tú no eres un malviviente, eres mi novio y yo te amo, eres más digno que cualquier otro hombre que haya conocido porque me amas por lo que soy, no sólo por mi cuerpo. - Explicó Kitty con una sonrisa.  
\- Kitty, yo... ¡Es que no puedo!... Todos te rehuirían por el simple hecho de tener una relación con alguien como yo. No puedo y no voy a arriesgarte a nada.  
Kitty sabía que Sly estaba tratando de mantenerla a salvo, pero ella sabía que tenerlo en su vida era arriesgado, sin embargo, ella lo amaba y no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de ella por eso.  
\- Sly, sé que estás tratando de mantenerme a salvo, pero no me importa lo que la gente piense de mí por salir contigo, siempre y cuando te tenga en mi vida, yo estoy feliz. - Dijo Kitty amorosamente.  
Sly suspiró, él sabía que no podría contradecir a tal punto.  
\- Pero, ¿siquiera estás preparada para algo así? - Preguntó Sly.  
\- Yo-yo estoy lista, Sly, es sólo que... - Dijo Kitty.  
\- No te preocupes, si aún no estás lista, podemos ver una película o algo así.  
\- ¡Estoy lista, Sly! Es sólo que estoy nerviosa, esta sería mi primera vez, después de todo.  
\- Kitty, no hay nada de que preocuparse.  
\- Por supuesto, los hombres no tienen que soportar ningún dolor cuando ustedes pierden su virginidad.  
Sly se sonrojó, nunca había imaginado que él escucharía su charla novia tan francamente, aparte del hecho de que estaba hablando sobre sexo.  
\- Kitty, no quise decir eso. - Dijo Sly con un pequeño rubor. - Y lo siento si esto se está volviendo repetitivo, pero tengo que preguntarte, ¿estás segura de que quieres "hacerlo"? No voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras.  
Kitty frunció el ceño un poco, luego agarró la cabeza de Sly en forma más bien agresiva y lo jaló para otro beso apasionado, el cual el mapache le devolvió ansiosamente. Entonces Sly sintió la lengua de Kitty contra sus labios, pidiéndole entrar. Sly abrió sus labios y la dejó entrar Sus lenguas lucharon por un rato, y luego ellos rompieron el beso.  
Kitty miró a Sly a los ojos y preguntó con una sonrisa seductora:  
\- ¿Responde eso a tu pregunta?  
Sly asintió aturdidamente por el beso.  
\- ¿Quieres continuar esto en mi habitación? - Preguntó Kitty sugestivamente.  
Sly sacudió su cabeza y asintió con entusiasmo.  
Kitty medio arrastró a Sly a su dormitorio. Cuando entraron en la habitación, Kitty cerró la puerta con llave, luego se volvió y comenzó a besarse apasionadamente con Sly.  
La gata y el mapache empezaron a gemir en la boca del otro, teniendo a sus lenguas luchando por el dominio. Kitty empujó Sly en su cama, sin romper el beso.  
Finalmente, después de unos pocos minutos de besos apasionados, ambos se alejaron mientras jadeaban en busca de aire. Ambos se ruborizaron fuertemente, y sus corazones latían tan rápido que pensaron que simplemente iban a salirse de sus pechos. Se miraron a los ojos del otro y sonrieron con amor el uno al otro.  
\- Eres una gran besadora, Kitty-Kat. - Dijo Sly con una sonrisa sugerente.  
\- Tú no eres un mal besador tampoco, Sly. - Dijo Kitty.  
La sonrisa de Sly se amplió, luego él puso sus manos en la cintura del Kitty mientras le daba un apasionado beso francés y empezó a acariciar sus costados lentamente, mientras Kitty estaba ronroneando y acariciando el pecho de Sly sobre su camisa.  
Unos minutos después, Kitty empezó a tirar de la camisa de Sly, los dos amantes se detuvieron en su apasionada demostración de amor para que Kitty pudiera quitarle la camiseta a Sly.  
Una vez que la camisa de Sly estaba fuera, Kitty empezó a desabrocharse la blusa y sus jeans, y con la ayuda de Sly, se los quitó, dejando al descubierto sus hermosos senos 32-B cubiertos por un brasier negro y pantaletas a juego con un corazón rojo en la entrepierna.  
Sly sonrió con picardía a Kitty, quien se sonrojó y se tapó la cara por vergüenza cuando notó la hambrienta mirada de su novio.  
\- Parece que habías planeado "divertirte" un poco, Kit. - Dijo Sly mientras miraba la ropa interior de Kitty.  
\- N-no digas eso. - Dijo Kitty.  
\- ¿Por qué no? Eres una chica hermosa, Kitty. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.  
Kitty se relajó y le sonrió con cariño a Sly, luego ella se inclinó para besar a su novio. Entonces sintió un bulto cerca de su muslo. Ella sonrió maliciosamente y miró a Sly.  
\- Parece que alguien quiere saludar. - Dijo Kitty mientras señalaba la erección de Sly.  
\- N-no digas eso. - Dijo Sly mientras se sonrojaba.  
\- Sly, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte. - Dijo Kitty, citando a Sly.  
Sly le sonrió a Kitty y la besó en los labios. Mientras tanto, Kitty había desabrochado los pantalones de Sly y los bajó, revelando los boxers azules de Sly, los cuales ocultaban unbulto notable en ellos, uno grande. Sly se dio cuenta de que Kitty estaba mirando a su erección, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
\- ¿Esa es tu...? - Preguntó Kitty mientras señalaba con incredulidad a la erección de Sly.  
\- Um... Sí, lo es... Lo siento mucho si es de mala educación, Kitty, pero ¿cómo puedo evitar tener una erección cuando estoy besando a la chica más hermosa de toda Petrópolis, Kit? - Respondió Sly sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Kitty.  
Sly tenía que admitir que, incluso si el cuerpo el cuerpo era el deseo de muchos hombres y la envidia de muchas mujeres; lo que más le gustaba de Kitty eran sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda. Desde el mismo momento en el que él vio sus ojos por primera vez, él se enamoró de ellos, ya que lo hicieron sentir feliz y completo. Eran tan hermosos que a Sly le encantaba pasar tanto tiempo como podía mirándolos sólo para perderse en su amabilidad y calidez.  
Kitty también le lanzó una mirada al muy bien formado cuerpo de Sly y pensó que, aunque muchas mujeres botarían sus novios aunque fuera sólo para tocar los abdominales de Sly, sus ojos color chocolate eran la cosa más hermosa que ella jamás había visto. En el día de su primer encuentro, Kitty pensaba que los ojos de Sly serían fríos, despiadados y temibles, pero una vez que ella puso su vista en aquellos orbes de color chocolate oscuro, supo que el ladrón al que pertenecían no era tan malo como todo el mundo pensaba que fuera porque mostraron una especie de feroz sentido del honor y simpatía que ella nunca había visto antes.  
\- Te amo, Sly Cooper. - Dijo Kitty.  
\- Yo también te amo, Kitty Katswell. - Respondió Sly con una sonrisa.  
Ellos comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, mientras que Sly le acariciaba el trasero a Kitty, y mientras Kitty frotaba la erección de Sly través de sus boxers. Entonces Sly empezó a apretar los glúteos de Kitty mientras ella ronroneaba feliz en su boca.  
Kitty sintió las ansiosas manos de su novio en su parte trasera, por lo que ella sonrió maliciosamente mientras ella lo besaba y comenzó a quitarle los boxers a Sly, liberando su miembro de sus confines.  
Kitty soltó un gritito ahogado cuando se percató que el miembro de Sly era incluso más grande de lo que esperaba.  
\- W-wow, es grande, Sly. - Dijo Kitty.  
\- Gracias, supongo... - Respondió Sly mientras se rascaba la nuca.  
\- Mapache tontito, quise decir eso como un cumplido. - Dijo Kitty mientras le daba un golpe juguetonamente a Sly en el pecho. - Por lo que he oído de chismes, es más grande que los de la mayoría de los chicos de tu misma edad.  
Sly se sonrojó un poco y se rió nerviosamente, lo que hizo que Kitty sonriera, luego ella dio a Sly un corto beso en los labios y bajó a su miembro. Ella agarró el órgano de Sly en su mano derecha y comenzó a mover su mano de ariba hacia abajo lentamente, haciendo que Sly comenzara a gemir y retorcerse de placer.  
Kitty sonrió, luego se acercó y lamió la hombría de Sly tentativamente. Sly gimió en voz alta cuando sintió la rasposa lengua de Kitty en su miembro, y a Kitty le encantaba verle dominado por ella. La aprendiz lamió todo el miembro desde la base hasta la punta y luego ella giró su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la hombría de Sly. Después, Kitty repitió sus acciones anteriores una y otra vez, por lo que Sly dijo:  
\- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Esto se siente tan bien! ¡No creo que esto pueda ser mejor!  
Kitty oyó a su novio, por lo que ella sonrió maliciosamente y luego dejó de lamer la hombría de Sly ponerla dentro en su boca. Ella movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras seguía girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de Sly. Sly gemía en voz alta y se retorcía en señal de placer total, entonces él puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Kitty y la instó a ir más profundo. Kitty sintió una ligera arcada, pero se las arregló para poner todo el miembro de Sly en su boca mientras ella acariciaba sus testículos. Después de unos minutos más, Sly sintió que estaba a punto de estallar en la boca del Kitty.  
\- Kitty ... ¡Me...! ¡Ungh! ¡Me vengo! - Sly dijo mientras jadeaba.  
Kitty lo sabía, ella podía sentir las pulsaciones del miembro de Sly dentro de su boca, por lo que ella movió su cabeza más rápido, ya que ella quería probar la semilla de Sly. Sly gimió en voz alta, le agarró la cabeza a Kitty con algo de rudeza y la mantuvo quieta mientras él disparaba su carga en su boca. Kitty se atragantó un poco, luego ella sacó la hombría de Sly de su boca y saboreó el semen de Sly. No era desagradable, pero tampoco era lo mejor que ella había probado; aún así se lo bebió de un trago y usó su lengua para lamer el semen restante del miembro de Sly. Mientras tanto nuestro querido mapache estaba disfrutando de los efectos de su primer trabajo oral. Fue como todo el mundo siempre decía, jodidamente increíble.  
Kitty dejó de lamer la hombría de Sly y subió hacia la cara de su novio.  
\- ¿Cómo estuvo? - Preguntó Kitty.  
\- Eso... fue... sólo... ¡wow! - Respondió Sly.  
Kitty se colocó sobre el pecho de Sly y ronroneó feliz mientras ella lamía sus pectorales.  
Pero Sly estaba harto de ser dominado, así que volcó a Kitty y la inmovilizó en la cama, luego le quitó el brasier y lo tiró al suelo. Sly sonrió sugestivamente y tomó los pechos de Kitty entre sus manos, y luego empezó a acariciar sus suaves senos.  
Kitty gimió cuando Sly acarició sus pechos con energía y pasión. Sly sonrió gemidos de Kitty y bajó la cabeza para lamer el seno derecho de su novia.  
Kitty estaba sintiendo gran placer, ella se retorció y arqueó la espalda al sentir las manos de su y la boca de su novio en sus pechos. Pero Sly quería que Kitty se sintiera aún mejor, así que se dirigió a sus pezones y empezó a mordisquearlos con cuidado, cambiando de un pecho al otro. Esto hizo que Kitty se aferrara de las sábanas tan fuerte como podía, clavando involuntariamente sus garras en ellas, y se mordiera el labio inferior casi sacando sangre de éste, para detenerse de gritar en voz alta su placer.  
La sonrisa de Sly se ensanchó y mientras chupaba el seno derecho de Kitty, empezó a bajar su mano derecha de los pechos de Kitty a su entrepierna. Sly comenzó a toquetear los delicados pliegues de Kitty a través de sus pantaletas, y esto hizo que ésta última abriera los ojos de par en par y gritara de placer. Sly dejó chupar el pecho de Kitty sólo para decir:  
\- ¿Te gusta cuando te toco aquí? - Preguntó Sly mientras complacía a su novia con sus manos. - Deja... de... toquetearme... Sly ... - Dijo Kitty entre jadeos.  
\- Vaya, vaya, futura agente Katswell, ¿así que estamos muy impacientes por llegar al evento principal? - Preguntó Sly con una sonrisa seductora. - No te preocupes, ma chérie, estaremos allí en menos de lo que crees, pero debes recordar que el jugueteo previo también es muy importante.  
Sly le sonrió de una manera sexy a Kitty y empezó a tirar de las pantaletas de Kitty. Kitty estaba nerviosa, por lo que detuvo las acciones de Sly justo antes de que pudiera mover sus pantaletas debajo de sus rodillas, pero un vistazo a la amorosa sonrisa de su novio la hizo sentirse segura de seguir adelante.  
Sly arrojó las pantaletas y miró fijamente al punto sagrado de Kitty, que estaba un poco húmedo, y esto hizo que nuestro querido ladrón estuviera aún más ansioso. Sly bajó la cabeza hacia la vulva de Kitty y le dio una lenta y larga lamida, casi como si estuviera adorando a Kitty. Esta vez, nada impidió que Kitty gritara de placer. Sly oyó el grito de su novia, y como tal quería hacer Kitty y él mismo aún más felices, así que Sly comenzó a lamer la vagina de Kitty a un ritmo constante, mientras jugueteaba con su clítoris usando su nariz.  
Kitty, por otro lado, había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de la cabeza de Sly sin saberlo, y había puesto una mano en la cabeza mientras sacaba la lengua fuera de su boca, indicando que ella sentía un placer celestial.  
\- ¡Oh Sly! ¡Eso se siente tan bien! ¡Sigue así! - Gimió Kitty entre jadeos.  
Sly oyó a su novia y pensó que no tenía intenciones de parar de todos modos, así que movió su mano derecha hasta la vulva de Kitty, acariciando sus suaves y rosados pliegues muy lentamente. Kitty gritó el nombre de Sly en voz alta y Sly decidió meter su dedo índice dentro de la vulva de su novia. Kitty se retorció y clavó sus garras más profundamente en el colchón mientras se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de reprimir sus gemidos, pero éstos todavía lograban salir, slienciosamente, pero Sly todavía podía oírlos.  
Después de unos minutos más, Sly metió otro dedo dentro de su novia. Él continuó sus acciones a un ritmo lento, pero cuando Kitty le rogó que fuera más rápido y más profundo, y él obedeció sus órdenes sin chistar.  
Kitty estaba cerca, ella presionó la cabeza de su novio contra sus labios vaginales y comenzó a acariciar su pecho izquierdo para añadir más placer.  
\- Sigue, Sly... Ya casi. - Jadeó Kitty.  
Sly obedeció y movió sus dedos más rápidamente mientras lamía sus labios vaginales.  
\- ¡Ahhh!... ¡Me vengo! - Gritó Kitty mientras sus fluidos fluían de su vagina.  
Kitty llegó al clímax, por lo que terminó cubriendo de los dedos y la cara de Sly con sus fluidos de amor. Sly sacó sus dedos de Kitty y los lamió para limpiarlos, disfrutando del sabor. Luego subió a la cara de Kitty y la besó. Kitty podía probar sus propios fluidos en la boca de Sly, pero a ella no le importaba.  
Una vez que se separaron, ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos.  
\- ¿Quieres seguir adelante? - Preguntó Sly.  
\- No habría empezado si no lo quisiera, Sly. - Respondió Kitty.  
\- Pero tú eres virgen...  
\- ¿De verdad vamos a tener esa conversación otra vez?  
\- Lo siento, se me olvidó, pero aún así, no tengo protección, ¿qué pasa si te dejo embarazada?  
\- Por suerte, mi madre y yo tuvimos la "Charla", y también me dio unas pastillas anticonceptivas. No me preguntes cómo fue porque es demasiado vergonzoso.  
\- Bien, ¿estás segura?  
\- Por supuesto, ya tomé mi pastilla.  
Sly suspiró profundamente y entonces él comenzó a acariciar su miembro hasta que recobró su dureza, mientras que Kitty se acostó en la cama y abrió las piernas para él. El mapache tomó su miembro erecto y se colocó en la entrada virgen de Kitty, empujando y frotando su erección contra sus labios vaginales, provocando algunos gemidos por parte de la gata.  
\- ¿Estás segura de que quieres darme tu virginidad? - Preguntó Sly, con miedo de hacerle daño.  
\- Sí, estoy completamente segura, yo te elegí, porque te amo, Sly. - Dijo Kitty.  
\- Bueno, esto va a doler un poco, pero le aseguro que seré lo más gentil posible.  
\- Sólo hazlo ya, cola anillada.  
Y dicho esto, Sly comenzó a empujar su hombría en su lenta y cuidadosamente. Después de unos pocos centímetros, él encontró un poco de resistencia. Sly miró directamente a los ojos de Kitty y esperó a que ella le diera permiso para continuar. Kitty siseó suavemente, pero ella asintió y Sly empujó hacia adelante, perforando el himen de su novia, quitándole así su virginidad a Kitty. Kitty siseó por lo alto y dejar correr una lágrima por su mejilla derecha, mientras cerraba los ojos. Sly estaba preocupado de haberle hecho daño a Kitty y comenzó a salirse de ella, sólo para que Kitty envolviera sus piernas alrededor de su cadera. Sly miró a la cara de Kitty, la cual mostraba de un dolor muy visible, por lo que Sly inclinó su cabeza y la besó suavemente, tratando de distraer su mente del dolor.  
Después de un rato, el dolor finalmente se desvaneció y Sly rompió el beso. Justo después de eso, el dolor de la pérdida del himen de Kitty fue sustituido por repentinas e increíbles ondas de placer que ambos estaban empezando a disfrutar.  
Kitty movió sus caderas hacia Sly, indicándole que ya podía moverse. Sly obedeció felizmente, se salió hasta que sólo la cabeza de su miembro que estaba dentro de Kitty y la penetró otra vez, haciéndolos gemir en alto.  
\- Tan bien... - Gimió Kitty mientras Sly seguía penetrándola. - Sigue así...  
\- ¡Ungh! ¡Eres tan estrecha, Kit! - Gimió Sly.  
\- ¡Y tú eres tan grande!  
Ninguno de ellos jamás había sentido algo tan maravilloso. Habían oído que el sexo era placentero, pero eso era tan delicioso que debería haber sido un crimen. Ahora la única cosa en sus mentes, aparte del placer, era la razón del porqué no habían hecho eso antes.  
Después de algunas estocadas más, la habitación se llenó con los gemidos de Kitty y los gruñidos de Sly.  
\- ¡Más! ¡Por favor, más rápido, Sly! - Dijo Kitty en éxtasis.  
Sly se había perdido en el intenso placer que había desatado sobre Kitty y él mismo, apenas había escuchado la petición de su novia, pero aún así, impulsado por su lujuria e instintos de apareamiento, el mapache comenzó a arremeter tan fuerte y rápido como podía. Y teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que Kitty se había perdido en su propia lujuria, así que no le importaba que Sly no la hubiera oído.  
\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! - Gimió Kitty.  
\- ¡Oh Kitty! ¡Eres muy estrecha! ¡Se siente increíble! - Dijo Sly entre embestidas.  
Sly tomó los pechos de Kitty entre sus manos y comenzó a masajearlos en sincronía con sus embestidas. Kitty sacó la lengua de nuevo, después ella puso sus brazos alrededor del torso de su novio y, sin querer, le clavó sus garras a Sly en la espalda, provocando un gemido de dolor por el mapache, quien se mantuvo embistiendo dentro de Kitty, sin siquiera preocuparse por las heridas en su espalda.  
Kitty estaba a punto de llegar a su segundo orgasmo, pero Sly se detuvo de repente. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró.  
\- ¿Por-por qué te detienes? - Jadeó Kitty - ¿Podemos probar algo? - Pidió Sly mientras ponía grandes ojos de cachorro.  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir?  
\- Quiero probar algo llamado "de perrito".  
\- Te das cuenta de que soy una gata, ¿no?  
\- ¿Y? Yo soy un mapache.  
Kitty suspiró, sus hormonas estaban corriendo por sus venas como locas, y como tal, su organismo le estaba rogando que continuara. La gata asintió y Sly se salió de ella, luego la ayudó a ponerse sobre sus manos y rodillas. Ella pudo sentir que la mirada de Sly se había fijado en su culo, y eso la hizo sentirse deseada. Kitty balanceó sus caderas un poco y movió su cola de una manera sexy, provocando un suave y sexy rugido por parte del mapache.  
Sly admiró el suave trasero de su novia, él acarició sus nalgas, y luego puso sus manos en sus caderas, colocándose a sí mismo en la entrada de Kitty de nuevo. Él entró en ella y comenzó dando estocadas duras y profundas. Ambos comenzaron a gemir otra vez, disfrutando de cada segundo que pasaba mientras hacían el amor.  
Kitty y Sly movieron sus caderas juntas en perfecta sincronía, cada vez que Sly embestía dentro de Kitty, ésta movía sus caderas hacia sus embestidas, aumentando el placer para ambos.  
\- Kitty, me voy a venir. - Dijo Sly.  
\- Yo también, vamos a venirnos juntos. - Kitty dijo mientras su cabeza cayó hacia la cama.  
empujes de Sly se hizo errática, que estaba cerca, pero tenía que hacer que Kitty se viniera una vez más al menos, por lo que se recostó en su espalda y tomó sus pechos de nuevo, pellizcando sus pezones y apretando sus senos.  
Pronto, todo eso fue demasiado para ella.  
\- ¡SLY! - Gritó Kitty mientras se corría.  
Sly podía sentir ls paredes de Kitty apretando alrededor de su miembro, y esto lo hizo llegar al clímax también.  
\- ¡KITTY! - Gritó Sly al unísono mientras su semen en su vientre.  
Se quedaron así durante un par de segundos más, dejando que sus latidos del corazón vuelven a la normalidad después de su orgasmo compartido. Entonces ellos cayeron sobre la cama, totalmente exhaustos por su hacer el amor. Eran sudoroso y pegajoso, pero absolutamente feliz. Se miraron a los ojos de los demás con amor mientras ellos estaban jadeando en busca de aire.  
\- Eso ... - Dijo Sly.  
\- ... fue... - Dijo Kitty.  
\- ... ¡Increíble! - Dijeron ambos con una sonrisa.  
Los jóvenes compartieron un beso de nuevo, esta vez no fue tan apasionado como los otros que tuvieron mientras hacían el amor, pero fue igual de amoroso.  
\- ¿Qué crees que tu jefe, Bentley, Jack, Murray y tu mamá nos dirían si nos vieran ahora mismo? - Preguntó Sly con total naturalidad.  
\- Mi madre tendría un ataque al corazón, Jack estaría verde de envidia, y de acuerdo con lo que me has contado de tus amigos, Bentley tendría un ataque de asma y Murray sería el único contento, porque hemos encontrado nuestro verdadero amor uno en el otro. - Respondió Kitty.  
\- Sí, tienes razón. - Dijo Sly con una sonrisa antes de besar la cabeza de Kitty.  
Kitty besó a Sly en los labios y dijo:  
\- Lamento haber arañado tu espalda.  
\- No te preocupes, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito, además, yo también te lastimé. - Replicó Sly con una sonrisa cariñosa.  
\- ¿Estás seguro?  
\- Sí. - Respondió Sly mientras sostenía a Kitty más cerca de él. - Te amo, Kitty-Kat.  
\- Yo también te amo, cola anillada.  
\- Cola anillada... sabes, eso es un gran apodo para mí.  
\- Entonces te llamaré así a partir de ahora.  
Sly y Kitty se abrazaron, entonces Sly besó a Kitty en la cabeza y dijo suavemente:  
\- ¿Sabes una cosa, Kitty?  
\- ¿Qué cosa, Sly? - Preguntó Kitty.  
\- Como ladrón, he robado muchas cosas valiosas, pero ahora sé que lo más valioso que he robado es tu corazón.  
\- Pero eso no es lo único que me has robado, cola anillada.  
Sly rió un poco y Kitty le sonrió cariñosamente a Sly, ambos compartieron un beso otra vez y Sly tuvo otra erección. Kitty se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió sugestivamente.  
\- ¿Quieres ir por la segunda ronda? - Preguntó Kitty.  
\- Puedes apostarlo, Kitty. - Respondió Sly. - Espero que podamos hacer esto otra vez.  
\- Sí, yo también. - Dijo Kitty.  
Los dos adolescentes se besaron otra vez y se metieron debajo de las sábanas para empezar su "segunda ronda," pensando que estarían juntos para siempre.  
Lo que no sabían era que el destino tenía otros planes para ellos.


End file.
